The present invention relates to a telephone answering device, in particular, a device in which a telephone answering function has been added to a car telephone.
Heretofore, technology that would have enabled the addition of a telephone answering function to a car telephone did not develop because the nature of a car telephone was such that it would be turned off when the owner left the car, or in other words, when he turned off the ignition and removed the key.
Lately, standard shapes and functions have become available for car telephones. In addition, considering that an environment is developing in which calls to a car telephone can be received if power to the car telephone is left on by removing the ignition key after turning it to an appropriate position, the present invention proposes as a task adding a telephone answering function to the car telephone so that messages which are received during the driver's absence can be recorded automatically, for up to two to three hours' absence from the car.